


Вещь

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu - Fandom, Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Bakumatsu, Drama, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Он надоел Такэчи, надоел Рёме. Этому человеку он тоже надоест.
Relationships: Okada Izou - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты M-E





	Вещь

  


— Сэнсэй. — зовёт Изо опустившись на колени у порога. В комнате разбухшая от жары тишина, она проглатывает звуки мягкой затхлостью позднего лета. — Я вернулся, сэнсэй.

Привычный к безразличию Такэчи, Изо устраивается ждать прямо у закрытых створок. Изо предан, Изо потерпит. Однажды он понадобится сэнсэю, тогда тот окликнет. А пока остаётся упереться лопатками в неровную стену и позволить себе слегка подремать. Для Изо всё оставалось по-прежнему: простор гостиницы в Эдо он обменял на тесноту киотского дома, только дверной косяк упирается в ребро до привычного неприятно. Привыкать не стоило. Изо знает, он — вещь. Ненужная или скучная? Разная. Для каждого по-своему полезная, для каждого со сроком годности. Он надоел Такэчи, обуза для Рёмы. Этому человеку он тоже надоест. Что тогда? Может, вернётся к первому владельцу, а может — будет выброшен. За спиной у Изо идеальная жизнь неидеальной вещи. Как держать танто под футоном, всё-то кажется, будто бок колет.

— Йо!

Кацу удивительно шумный. С ним в дом приходят звуки с улицы, запах скошенной травы и мокрой земли. В руках у Кацу палочки и кусочки дерева, он обожает строить маленькие плоты, клеить лодочки и пускать их вниз по реке. В его комнате десяток моделей кораблей, неизменный аромат лака. Единственное поручение, которое Кацу отдал Изо за эти семь дней — менять воду в вазе с цветами и протирать пыль. Изо не пришло бы в голову о чём-то спрашивать, но Кацу говорил сам. О политике, поездке в Сан-Франциско, контрабандных книгах, карте мира и многом-многом другом. Изо не запоминал, уходить лучше с пустой головой и лёгким сердцем, а каждая каждое чужое воспоминание может сделать слабее.

— Не спи на полу. Изо-кун, простудишься.  
— Да, сэнсэй. — Изо низко склоняет голову.  
— Ай-яй! — Кацу ловко хватает его за шиворот, умудряясь не уронить ни одной веточки. — Прекращаем простужаться, срочно идём обедать!

  
Вечером Кацу зовёт Изо на энгава. В Киото луна близко-близко, а небо — тёмно-синий шёлк, такому бы роспись цветами салютов, колокольчики звездопада висят одинокими слезинками прохлады. Идти под ночным покровом и чувствовать, как сама Богиня оберегает тебя от бед. Или дело в близости Императорского двора? Изо не знает. Он смотрит неотрывно вверх.

— Хочешь, почитаю тебе?  
— Изо должен учится?  
— Вот дела! — смеётся Кацу. Он говорит: — люди часто читают, чтобы порадоваться или погрустить. Ты любишь смотреть на звёзды, Изо-кун, любишь ловить бабочек. — Кацу треплет смущённого Изо по волосам. — Да-да, я видел! Ты настоящий охотник! А кто-то другой охотник на слова.

Изо неловко. Он держит себя в руках всеми силами, но противостоять натиску сэнсэя не так просто. Уголок рта то и дело в кривом перекосе тянется вверх. Ох, и глупо же он выглядит в своей вымученной отстранённости. Наконец, Изо вздыхает и улыбается. Это почти больно. Кажется, будто щёки от непривычки сводит. Кацу ободряюще хлопает его по спине. До поздней ночи они вместе путешествуют по диким лесам Америки вместе с Чингачгуком и Ункасом.

  
Из дома выходят за полночь. Изо подмечает слежку сразу. Кацу же сама беспечность. Он насвистывает что-то детское и помахивает фонарём. Изо не знает, почему этот человек так легко в него поверил. Из-за Рёмы? Тот рассказал о прошло Изо, о работе в Киото. И это ничего не изменило.

— О, да ты легенда. Изо-кун, — сказал тогда Кацу, зачем-то протягивая ему ладонь.

Почти сразу Изо научился европейскому приветствию, в душе находя его излишне близким. Теперь он равный и идёт не на семь шагов позади. Ещё распирает незнакомое чувство, что-то между гордостью и трепетом. Он не может не поглядывать искоса на сэнсэя, не может и скрыть своё восхищение.

Но Изо — хитокири. И движение его быстрее мысли. Клинок вспарывает воздух там, где только что мелькнула тёмная фигура. Изо знает, что у сэнсэя с собой катана. Он без сомнений становится за его спину, но вокруг тишина.

— Идём, — спокойно говорит Кацу, — ты их напугал, а?  
— Напугал? — Изо недоумевает. Он должен убивать. Разве сэнсэй не будет ругать за ошибку?  
— Ага. Смотри-ка, у тебя так здорово получается защищать. Может, в этом твоё предназначение?

Вдруг Изо замечает, что сэнсэй не притронулся к оружию. В неровном свете пламени цуба тускло светится, и только теперь он замечает на ней верёвку — крест-накрест. 

  
***

На издевательства тюремщики не скупятся. Изо думал, они обойдутся ударами, но каждый день им удавалось по-новому напомнить, за кого Тоса держит все, кто поддерживал Такэчи. 

  
Когда они были в Эдо, Мисэ рассказывал об обычаях местных тюрем, о плате за арест и том, что может произойти даже с тем, кто попал туда по ошибке. Мисэ провёл в неволе четыре дня, он вышел другим. Изо помнит, как искал лекаря. Помнит, как приступы кровяного кашля становились всё сильнее, а сломанные рёбра впавшими прутьями уродовали тело, — выпирали как обветшавшая крыша или прогнивший мост; грудь Мисэ, местами иссиня-чёрная от синяков, неровно вздымалась: спокойный выдох, дрожь на вдохе. Дни в забытьи для него были самыми прекрасными. А дни, когда боль, надо которой стал бессилен и опиум, выплёскивалась стоном-воем, становились ужасом для всех. Тогда Изо впервые подумал, что их дорога — не только про выбор идти наперекор власти, она разветвлялась, готовя каждому что-то своё — жуткое.

— Ты не хочешь также? — спросил Рёма. Они стояли в храме, Мисэ скончался прошлой ночью. Предсмертие лишило его последних сил — ни криков, ни стона. Рангаку из друзей Такэчи заключил — так даже лучше. Спазм перекрыл дыхание, Мисэ умер быстро.  
— Изо не хочет. — говорит Изо. У рёмы другая жизнь, но Рёма и сам — другой. 

Рёма отвёл его в сторону после похоронной церемонии. Говорил он коротко и отрывисто, про Киото, про другую жизнь, про будущее. О вещах несуществующих или несущественных. Наивно и открыто. А у Изо в рукаве лезвие, в голове — рисунок. Резать почти как рисовать или играть в го. У Рёмы только кадык дёрнулся, только вена показалась из-под воротника, как в голове Изо уже вырисовывается схема разделки. Привычка, что поделать.

Такэчи перестал доверять ему совсем недавно, напряжение нарастало. Тогда Изо думал, что погибнет, как погибали все неугодные — в темноте переулка. Невидящий взгляд в небо, затвердевшие пальцы не отцепить от ножен. И всё же, Изо был в каком-то роде незаменим. Или ему так казалось.

— Это опасно, Изо, — хватал Рёма за рукав старого кимоно, — я не хочу, чтобы все вы погибли также. Вы — всё, что у меня осталось. Не ради себя, ради Такэчи-сана… меня. Изо, давай уйдём. Я знаю человека, он будет заботиться о тебе.

  
— Стань на колени, паршивая собака! — удар под рёбра, Изо не чувствуют его. Ещё в тюремном дворе он вздрагивал, теперь же был большим деревом, безразличным далёким. Он словно уже где-то за гранью. Происходящее с трудом просачивается через рыбий пузырь отстранённости. Верёвка на запястьях, колодки на лодыжках, а впереди — яма. Унизительная казнь, — Изо упрямо смотрит в небо, — по-ледяному зубасто-голубое. К нему всё происходящее не имело отношения. Так почему Изо стоит заботиться об истекающем хвосте падающей звезды? Он — чист. Теперь — и навсегда.  
— Давай, тварь, — тюремщик взмахивает хлыстом. Кожа под изрубленной тканью юкаты лопается с тихим треском. Горячее медленно выталкивается из раны, сползая щекотной струйкой вниз.  
— Ты, убийца Окада Изо.  
— Я не...  
— Молчать! — палач взмахивает катаной. Плечо обжигает касанием.  
— Я телохранитель Кацу Кайщу, Окада… — Изо упрямо мотает головой. В колени упирается острый мелкий камешек, и это добавляет сил. — Я — телохранитель Кацу-сэнсэя, Окада Изо.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/Ii3VTx.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
